Spider with the butterfly wings
by gummyguppie
Summary: Gajeel came back from a job and came back with a new woman, Levy is instantly jealous but becomes worried when Lily starts acting strange and she suddenly has a bad feeling about this new girl especially when people go missing. Is her jealous imagination running wild or is there more to this woman than meets the eye? GaLe, LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS. RATED M for that and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spider with the butterfly wings**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 1: New girl**

 _ **I do not own FairyTail or any of the characters (they are the work of Hiro Mashima) in this story except 'Nirina', so yeah, have fun.**_

* * *

Levy was... observing him (as usual) from the bar in a green dress sundress and brown scandals with a brown headband, while he sat in his dark corner, eating the iron bolts in his hand and scowling around the room. It was nothing unusual except this time he had company, this company normally came in the form of a small, round eared cat but no... this time it was in the form of a busty, orange haired woman with a rack that could suffocate a rhino and a flat ass that was covered in an blue, silver and blue, skimpy dress that was showing more than intended. For some reason this woman really pissed Levy off, the way she was clinging on his muscled arm and practically drooling on him just... infuriated her and she wanted to slam the sluts face into the table. It's not like she like Gajeel... well not a lot... okay that was a lie, she really liked him, no she was head over heels for the metal eating idiot. She mumbled to herself and turned around when his ruby eyes fell on her and she felt her cheeks flush as she glared at the glass of lemonade. As she was staring the fizzy drink into oblivion, she felt a light tap on her arm and she snapped a glare at the furry exceed before she gave him a soft smile and rubbed his head.

"Hey, Lily... whats up?" She questioned as he climbed into her lap and grumbled as she stroked his fur, he seemed tense, which was unusual for the ex military cat. He sniffed as he buried his head into her stomach and purred, clearly not wanting to divulge the little, blue haired mage so she just shrugged and glanced back at Gajeels table. The raven haired man now nibbling at the orange haired whores neck as she bit her lip and had some sort of tongue-gasm which made Levy want to vomit, _really... in plain sight...ew!_ She thought as she heatedly took a gulp of her sweet drink and sighed, she had no right to get annoyed, he didn't like her in that way and she should have known that but it was hard not to get pulled in when he was always hanging around her or watching her. It felt sort of cruel when all of a sudden he brings in a sunset haired woman and practically rubs it in her face. She didn't know why he would have liked her, she didn't have much going for her, she had an ample chest but next to the girls around her she might have well just hit puberty, she was tiny and looked like a child, the only thing she felt she had going for her was her well endowed hips but clearly that wasn't enough. God she felt so frustrated as she laid her head on the table.

"Levy, are you okay?" Mira instantly piped up and Levy wanted to cry, she felt so... inferior but she wouldn't, she was passed crying for stupid reasons, she promised that she'd only shed tears unless she couldn't hold them back. With a large sigh she picked up her head and mustered up the biggest smile she could which probably looked like she was going to stab someone in the eye with a fork.

"Yeah, just tired... who's the girl with, Gajeel?" She asked in a bored and curious tone but Mira definitely saw past it when she grinned and leaned over the bar.

"That is, Nirina, she's a new member after coming back with Gajeel, she uses a wand to do water casting magic, it's kind of beautiful, I guess Gajeel sort of fell for her, isn't it cute?!" Mira hmmed and Levy felt like screaming. What was so great about _her_ caster magic? take away the wand and she'd be nothing but an ordinary person, she wasn't anything special!

"It's fucking adorable!" Levy bit out and Mira raised her brow as Levy smiled though it looked like she was more in pain as she tried to keep her temper down and held onto her drink as lightly as she could, she felt like Juvia when another girl talks to Gray.

"Levy... can I stay with you?" She heard a small voice come from her lap and she looked at the upset looking exceed as she picked him up in her arms, he looked frightened to say the least and she held him to her chest as she ran her hand through his fur.

"Of course you can... but whats wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost?" She questioned as he shivered and pulled her hand over his ear like he was scared to hear her voice.

"She... she's dangerous..." he whispered shakily and she looked at him in confusion _who's dangerous?_ she thought as she looked around then caught sight of the Nirina who was looking at her. Those purple orbs felt like they were staring into her soul but she just glared back as she felt her middle finger itching to be thrown up, no way was that wannabe mage going to intimidate her.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you, I promise!" Levy smiled as she looked back down at the terrified exceed who gave her a quivering smile and she kissed him on the forehead. "How about me and you go home and I'll make some kiwi smoothies?!" She grinned and his smile became brighter as he nodded and she hopped off of the stool. Levy was feeling on edge a little when she felt the water casters eyes on her but she just held her head high and she made her way to the door when a large hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where ya' going with my cat!?" Gajeel growled in her ears as she shivered and she snapped her scowling eyes up at him, her anger catching him off guard as he stepped back a little.

"He wants to stay with me and you don't own him, he's your partner not your property!" She snapped and he looked down at the exceed that was hiding in her chest, looking like a fuzzy baby.

"What... hey Lil' why do you wanna stay with the shrimp, don't ya want Nirina to get you some kiwis?" He asked and he quickly shook his head to the dragon slayers confusion and gripped Levy tighter.

"Why don't you ask your new slut why your partner doesn't want to stay!?" Levy shot back and Gajeel glared as he looked down at her and she gulped but didn't back down.

"Don't call her that, you don't even know her!" He yelled and Levy let out a large laugh that sounded all to fake for her.

"Oh and you do, you haven't known her a couple days and your already practically screwing on the guild tables, either way she did something to upset Lily so he's staying with me... where he's _safe_!" She snarled as she started to run through the open doors, noticing how the rest of the guild was staring at her but she didn't care as long as she had Lily somewhere away from that creepy water mage. The sun blinded her for a moment as her little feet pounded against the gravel.

"Oi, don't fucking walk away from me!" Gajeel yelled as he ran after her and she squeaked as she almost fell over but she kept her balance as she ran around the corner towards Fairy hills with Gajeel quickly gaining on her. She yelped when his hand wrapped around her arm and tugged her painfully to a stop. Levy whirled her head around to scowl at him and was greeted with his face inches from her, making her jump but she didn't show it.

"Let go of me. Right. Now!" She growled and he did, slowly his fingers uncurled and she saw the marks of his fingers already starting to bruise as she glared at the dragons slayer.

"Lily... come home with me and Nirina will get you some kiwis..." he enticed but the exceed still refused to look up and shook his head as he whimpered into Levys shoulder.

"Gajeel... leave him alone, you can't force him to stay with you if he doesn't want to, blame _Narorna_ for that!" Levy snapped, intentionally saying her name wrong and he turned his attention to her.

"Since when did you become the damn cats voice!?" He asked in a savage tone as she started to walk away and she looked back at him, her eyes slightly saddened that he wouldn't listen.

"Since your new friend scared his voice out of him..." she replied before turning and walking away down the street, she looked down at Lily as he started to shake uncontrollably and sniffled as she petted his head. _W_ _hat did she do to you?_ Levy thought as she walked down the street...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spider with the butterfly wings**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 2: Arachne?**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story except for 'Nirina' Fairy Tail is the work of Hiro Mashima, glad everyone likes my first chapter so here's the second :3**_

* * *

Levy scrunched her nose up at the overpowering smell of kiwis but she'd rather be knocked out by the sweet smell than have poor Lily feeling scared, though the smoothies probably didn't do anything but his smile was more sincere when she handed him the glass of green, cold liquid and his eyes lit up as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"There, doesn't that taste good!?" She smiled as she stoked his ear and he smiled up at her as she studied him, he seemed so... different, he was constantly shaking, so much so that she slightly feared he'd spill his smoothie on her cream couch. His eyes were darting around and he looked like he was ready to run at any point. She's always seen the cat as nothing but brave but now he was the literal term for 'scaredy-cat'. "do you want to tell me whats wrong now, how is that new girl dangerous?" She questioned and he whimpered as he almost choked on his drink and looked up at her before giving her a slight nod.

"She... she isn't what everyone thinks... she's not a caster mage... she's not even a mage!" He cried out and his drink almost went flying as he jumped into her arms, his eyes wide and afraid. She managed to catch the drink and put it on her coffee table, on a stack of books but he looked like he was about to faint with fright. "I saw her... I saw her, her face changed, she changed, shes a monster, her face became... like a spiders, it turned into some sort of spider creatures, she's not human!" He exclaimed as he held his head in his hands and Levy glared in confusion, it sounded so bizarre.

"Are you sure, are you absolutely positive that you're mistaken?" She asked and he shook his head as he whimpered, she placed him back on the couch and walked around her room, full of books. Levy knew a lot about creatures and she was sure she had a book that would help them, maybe she wasn't a caster, maybe she was a mage who used illusion magic and was in a dark guild. She had to get to the bottom of it. Levy hmmed as she walked around her room, her hazel eyes scanning the endless spines of books until she found a leather one with silver writing 'Monsters and myths' was written clearly on the broken spine. She delicately pulled it from the shelf, her arms suddenly dipping at the weight of the huge book and wobbled over to the couch were Lily was shivering. Levy gave him a sympathetic look before opening the book to it's cracked pages and started flicking through the pages as Lily looked over the yellow paper to the pictures when he suddenly shrieked and hid away. They were on the page of a Arachne, loosely translated as spider, the picture depicted a beautiful woman but next to it was a spider faced woman with sharp teeth and pale skin, pieces of flesh hung from the monsters true form and Levy felt a chill run down her spine as she looked closer at the monster, the tendrils of hair hung in chunks and looked like wire.

"That's what she turned into, that's what I saw!" Lily screamed as Levy tried to find anymore pages for Arachne but she couldn't find any description or indication on what they did. Seeing that Lily was a few seconds from having a heart attack, she closed her book and placed it beside her. She knew something was off about the new girl but she couldn't be that thing... could she? Levy thought more about it as she scooped up the frightened exceed and padded out of her front room to her bedroom where she wrapped him up in the blankets and he whimpered as she pulled away.

"I'm just getting dressed okay, I promise I'll be like a meter away!" She smiled and he gave her a small nod before hiding in the quilt and she walked over to her closet, pulling her dress over her head and sighing as the cold air hit her skin. It was around seven which was quiet early for her to be going to bed but she just felt so tired, like she was slowly being sapped of her energy. She stretched before grabbing a pair of grey, loose shorts and a blue T-shirt, she slipped them on, taking her bra off first and running her hands over them at the feeling of not having a bra then walked back over to the bed. Lily was still shaking but he had his eyes closed as she crawled underneath the blanket with him and pulled his small, furry form into her arms were he nestled between them and started to purr as she hummed, it wasn't a song she'd heard, well she must have because she could hum it but she couldn't remember where from but it was always in her head, like it had been in bedded deep within her thoughts. It was a soft, slow melody that gave off the feeling of someone playing a piano and she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her own voice before the darkness started to come pouring in.

 _Pouring, it was pouring with rain, lashing against the glass pain that she was looking out of but everything seemed so fuzzy almost like a sheet of fog was covering her eyes and she tried desperately to rub it away. The darkness of the room didn't help, she could tell it was night but she couldn't see a thing... only adding to her fear as she started to panic and felt the tears well up._

 _"Mommy!" Her little voice cried and she slowly crawled out of her bed, the cold taking her by surprise and she hissed as she hugged the arms of her long, white nightgown and padded across the wooden floor. The air felt thick and freezing, like she was being engulfed in ice water and she wanted to hide but she wanted her parent, she was so scared. Her little heart was banging against her rib-cage and she knew something wasn't right, she couldn't see the light through her doorway even though her parents always kept it on because she was afraid of the dark. "Solid script: Light" she whispered and the glowing light lit up above her head and followed her to her door where she took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be shrouded with more darkness as she peered down the hall of their small home. Oh god something smelt awful, like rotten meat and she wanted to throw up as she put her small hands over her nose and kept moving towards her parents room. "Mommy... daddy" she whispered but they didn't answer, though something did._

 _"Levy, come here~!" A woman's sing song voice called and she shivered, that wasn't her mother and she backed away, she didn't want to go any further, something didn't feel right. "Levy, come here!" The voice growled out louder and she shook her head at the invisible person as her light dimmed and she ran, her little feet hitting the wood with small thuds and she ran into her room, slamming her door behind her and she heard the running scrapes of someone_ something _running down the hall. The handle started shaking rapidly and she screamed as she grabbed hold of it and tried desperately to keep the person out. "Levy let me in!" The voice screamed and sh felt her tears coming down like the rain outside as she whimpered and it suddenly grew quiet. She stayed, her little hands gripping the door handle so tight that she could feel her hands start to go numb. Nothing could be heard except her ragged, terrified intake of air and she blinked as she put her ear against the door. No sooner than the blast occurred and she screamed as he little body was sent hurtling backwards and out of the window..._

Levy jolted up with a squeak as she looked around frantically. She let out a large sigh of relief when she was back in her room and she slumped back onto the pillow as she tried regain her normal heart rate and she felt something move against her that made her jump. Levy let out a large gasp when she noticed it was only Lily, getting comfy again after her sudden outburst and she again slumped into the pillow. The sky was turning a bright orange as the sun began to rise and she sat up, watching her clock tick for a few minutes as she tried to remember what she was dreaming but it disappeared and she just hmmed before pulling back the blankets. Her small form being engulfed by the morning chill and she shivered but composed herself as she started to walk towards the bathroom when she saw the book on the couch. The memories of yesterday came flooding back and she glared as she opened the bathroom door, she had to get to the bottom of this...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spider with the butterfly wings**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 3: Heartache**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this story other than 'Nirina'. Sorry it took so long, work was getting busy and I had no time with studies and all but hey, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Levy had come out of the shower to hear Lily scream and she quickly wrapped a towel around her dripping body before running in and seeing what was wrong. She almost tripped over her books to fine him hiding under her covered and panting/crying as she let out a sigh of relief that he was okay as she sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back.

"Hey... what's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice as he hid in his own paws and she gingerly stroked his ear, he seemed to frightened, so... fragile, like happy would be. Then a bang on the door sounded and she jumped as she looked up to see Erza slowly making her way in and she waved at the requip mage as she smiled back.

"I heard a scream, is everything okay?" She asked and Levy again nodded before pointing to the frightened exceed.

"He had a bad dream, don't worry, it's nothing serious!" Levy smiled as she lied to the red head who was actually clad in the same sort of thing as Levy, only Erzas towel held little to the imagination.

"Okay... as long as everything is fine, if you need anything then you know where you can find me" Erza said and Levy nodded with a smile as she watched Erza leave and she sighed. Levy wasn't a very good at lying but it fooled Erza so she seemed to be doing something right.

"I'm going to get dressed then head to the guild, do you want to come with me?" Levy asked and Lily sheepishly nodded before tugging the blanket over himself again and Levy smiled sweetly before standing up and taking away her towel to wrap it in her wet locks. She stood, naked in her room as she looked around in her closet for something to wear. Eventually she opted for a long, grey jumper that went down to her mid-thigh and she picked out some light pink skinny jeans that she hadn't work in a while. She raked a brush through her hair and put in a pink bandanna before grabbing her black and white converse shoes and slipping them on. "Are you ready to go, Lily?" Levy asked as she snatched up her leather, red satchel and she felt Lily land on her head as she walked across the thresh hold of the bedroom door, grabbing the book on the sofa before turning to the front door. The sun had come up properly now which indicated that it was round about eight of seven. She opened her bedroom door and locked it, walking down the hall gave her time to calm Lily down as she plucked him from her blue locks and held him close in her arms. He didn't seem to mind and welcomed the loving strokes and hugs that came from her tiny hands. She smiled as she stepped out into the sunlight and sighed, the breeze was gentle and the warmth from the sun made her bones relax as she walked out onto the cobbled street and skipped towards the guild. Levy nodded to the people who smiled at her or waved while Lily kept a watchful eye on them all, soon enough her skipping ceased and she came to the doors of the guild. As she walked in, her smile faded when those purple eyes made contact with hers and his red eyes softened at them but she stuck her nose up and walked past as Lily scrambled to hide inside of her jumper, shaking and whimpering. She jumped up onto the stool closest to the corner of the bar and furthest away from them as Mira came and gave her a bright smile that all but radiated kindness.

"Hello, Levy, you look wonderful, what can i get you?" She asked in a sing-song voice as Levy thought for a moment and looked down at her quivering stomach.

"Can I have a lemonade, toast, a few slices of kiwi and some kiwi juice please!?" She smiled back and Mira nodded as she bounded away to get them the order. As she waited she looked up to see Gajeel looking her way and having to have his head yanked off from the flame haired witch who glared at her with eyes dipped in poison but she only flipped her off and soothed Lily while Mira came humming back. "Mira, is the master here, I need to speak with him?" She asked as she took a slice of toast and started nibbling on it, sipping at the fizzy drink while Lily snatched to kiwi slices and wolfed them down.

"Yes, as far as I know, he's in his office, why, is everything all right?" She questioned and Levy shrugged because she couldn't answer her honestly, she'd look crazy but she knew the master would listen to her.

"Okay, thank you, it's nothing at the moment but I'll tell you as soon as I have something concrete, I promise!" Levy said as she hopped off of the stool and grabbed Lilys drink as she made for the stairs but a studded arm blocked her way.

"I wanna see my cat!" He growled and she scowled up at him, he seemed... different, his eyes glowed unnaturally, like a demons and his teeth seemed a lot sharper than before, making her take a step back.

"You'll see him when he wants to see you, now move, I have to see the master!" She snapped back and he made an animal like noise as he snatched up her wrist painfully, making her squeak and she watched him raise his fist with deadly intent. Her eyes widened as he stared at her, his eyes darkening and he blinked once before lowering his fist, he looked confused and just as scared as her.

"S-sorry, I don't know what came over me..." he said and let go of her bruise wrist. "Lily, I don't know what I've done to piss you off but I'm sorry..." he whispered, his voice pained and quiet and went to move away but was stopped as the exceed grabbed his shirt as he peeked out of Levys.

"You have to get away from her, she's a monster!" He hissed before hiding back in Levys shirt and Gajeel looked at him in confusion before looking back at Nirina, just then his eyes glowed again and he glared down at her.

"I'm gonna tear you both to pieces!" He yelled and Levy screamed as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the bar. Levy closed her eyes as she smacked against the wood and she grunted in pain as she slid away from him, taking several glasses with her. She felt her body hit the glass that shattered on the floor and she whimpered as she felt the shards dig into her skin and Levy shrieked as other people gasped.

"Gajeel, what are you doing!?" She heard Mira scream and she opened her eyes to see him walking towards her, her instant reaction was to protect Lily and she wrapped her arms around her stomach but she was mistaken and Gajeels foot slammed into her cheek and blood filled her mouth and dripped from her lips. He kicked her again and made her fly into the wall, smacking her head against the concrete and she screamed as her head span. She looked up with tear filled, terrified eyes and caught a glimpse of the purple eyes witch and she gasped. Nirina was no longer human, her face growing grotesque and evil looking as several eyes grew on her head and big, black fangs came out of her cheeks as she grinned and Levy coughed as her head slumped. She felt so tired, her body felt battered and bruised and she could hear Gajeel struggling to rip himself free so he could finish her off and she wanted to cry. Levy knew, when she saw Nirina, that it was her doing, that Gajeel couldn't control his actions but it didn't help her feel any less betrayed as she slid and her head hit the wooden floor. With one last glimpse, her eyes met Gajeels and he was no longer moving, instead his eyes were wide with heartache and tears as she closed her eyes and felt the tears fall down her face...


End file.
